THE SECRET
by Black Elf
Summary: 3 new girls come to hogwarts with their own secret, this is really a very nice fanfic! good story line! and you find out the truth about Cho *Mary-Sue*
1. The secret

Harry, Ron and Hermionne started their 6th year. They were (as always) late for the Hogwarts express:  
  
"hurry!!!" Hermionne shouted. "It's leaving without us" "oh shut up!" Ron panted "we've still got 4 minutes. C'mon lets find a seat"  
  
They sat down in an empty compartment, panting.  
  
"That was close" Hermionne panted. "No, it wasn't close, the train hasn't even moved yet!" Ron said irritated. "Please don't start fighting!" Harry begged he looked up and said "Oh, no. Look who we have here..." They saw a familiar face.(*DRACO'S*) "bet you didn't see those two new girls, did ya?" Draco grinned walking through the door with "Not that you stand a chance! Although one's in Gryffindor. Her name is Claire Delacour! You know from Fleur Delacour? The other one's in Slytherin. That's all I'm going to tell you, LOZERS"  
  
(*a few compartments further*)  
  
"IT SUCKS" cherish said "What? Oh the fact that I'm in Gryffindor and you're in Slytherin? That funny head said so, there's nothing we can do! Besides I wouldn't be comfortable in Slytherin and you wouldn't in Gryffindor" Claire said "I just love evil people, I can't understand why you don't!" cherish said "Well there is a positive side, that Potter is in Gryffindor! "I wonder what he looks like, he's a hero!" "Yes, you would match perfectly! He would be you're prince on a white horse and you would be his princess (*giggle/ rolling with eyes*)  
  
"hello ladies" a third voice said (*draco's*) "well, well, well. What do we have here? Blond, cute, good looking, arrogant, a Malfoy I presume?" cherish said with an arrogant look "that's right and you must be cherish! I've seen you get into the train" Draco responds "spying on me?" cherish asked "oh, no. I only do that when I've introduced myself already and I've got nothing to talk about" Draco grinned, flirting a little bit. "well, you've introduced yourself" cherish said walking towards him "I'm looking forward on your spying" she whispered in his ear. "now if you would Excuse us, we're kind off in the middle of something, see ya!" pushing him outside and waving tempting to him.  
  
"he didn't even see me! Bet, he likes you!" Claire said brushing her hair "he'd better" cherish laughed  
  
The two girls are kind off the opposite of each other: Claire has blond hair, is lovingly, modest and a Gryffindor And cherish has dark brown hair, is evil, arrogant and a Slytherin  
  
" you will sneak out at night to have our weekly night party, won't you?" cherish asked "and stop brushing you hair! It's beautiful like this, you're only making it ugly, speaking of ugly... who's that?" "don't know, lets ask!" Claire giggled "hey darling, what is you're name?"  
  
"N..N..Neville" Neville stuttered "And you're a...? Claire asked "Gryffindor" Neville responded "oh, goodie, you two could make homework together!" cherish said sarcastically "bye!" Claire said not wanting to embarrass Neville any further. "you're so cruel" "It's just funny, I won't do it again! I wonder if that Potter looks like that" cherish said "me too! Lets go look for him" Claire suggested "No, he'll find us. That Neville will tell him where we are" "OO NO!!, he'll think I'm an arrogant BITCH" Claire panicked "well, maybe he's right" cherish said teasing Claire "YOU LITTLE ANOYING..." Claire said indignant, attacking cherish "JUST KIDDING" cherish jelled when Claire jumped on top of her.  
  
"Oh, bitchfight" they heard someone say. Claire immediately let go of cherish and stood up: "hello, who are you?" she said with a smile "Ron" ron said "harry, I found them" Another person walked thought the door. "and this is harry" Ron pointed to Harry "hello" harry said surprised to see the two girls "Who's the Gryffindor?" "that would be me, Claire" Claire said "you must be Harry Potter" "yeah" harry responded " and what is you're name?" looking at cherish "Cherish Chang" cherish said not looking at harry "from Cho Chang?" harry asked "yes, unfortunately I'm her nice" cherish said "we cant stand each other!" "what are you wearing" Claire said (trying to change the subject) "This? This is what you wear at school! You must have one to" Ron said. "oh, yes I think I've got one in my suitcase" Claire said opening her suitcase " Yes, this must be it" pulling out a black cloak. "you should get dressed we're nearly at Hogwarts" harry suggested "oh, yes we will, could you excuse us then?" Claire asked "Sure" harry said pulling Ron with him  
  
"HE'S CUTE" Claire said "yeah, well he's yours, I think he's to brave" cherish laughed, she loved it when her best friend fell in love. She really deserved it!  
  
............................  
  
"their HOT" Ron said. "their arrogant" Harry corrected Ron "although I must admit their not ugly"  
  
............................. 


	2. A piece of the SECRET

That evening at the Slytherin table:  
  
"hello, my name is Rosa Crouch" a pretty blond Slytherin girl said "I'm new to."  
  
"I'm cherish"  
  
"Are you the Rosa who's shagging with that extremely good-looking, arrogant Lucius Malfoy"  
  
"Yes, how do you know?" Rosa asked surprised.  
  
"Well, news travels fast. You're lucky with such a man!! He looks terrific!!" cherish said looking at the head table were Lucius was sitting.  
  
"Yeah he is!" Rosa said "And he's mine"  
  
"Oh don't worry, darling" cherish said "I want Draco, not Lucius"  
  
"That's good. I'll help you" Rosa said friendly.  
  
"thanks!" cherish smiled.  
  
***************  
  
Monday morning cherish went to her first class. Potions, luckily with Gryffindor. It felt like she hadn't seen Claire for weeks.  
  
"May I walk you to class?" A really cute face said (*Draco*)  
  
"Sure, if you want" Cherish smiled "but you'll have to leave your two friends here."  
  
"okay" Draco beckoned to his two friends to leave them.  
  
"Good, are they you're slaves or something? You should get rid of them, you're much cuter without them."  
  
"you think? I think their a little stupid to!" Draco responded.  
  
They walked into the dungeon. Cherish saw Claire had saved her a place.  
  
"By the way" she said while walking to Claire "come to my room at midnight"  
  
"hey, did you make friends with you're Draco already?" Claire asked.  
  
"Mmm" cherish said obsessed by Draco's smile.  
  
"earth to Cherish" Claire laughed, "You really like him, don't you?"  
  
"yes, I'm helpless! I think there's a really sweet boy underneath his hard dragon skin" cherish sighed.  
  
"So you think he's like you? Hard from the outside soft from the inside?"  
  
"I'm not like that! Well maybe a little bit, but you're the only one who knows that!" cherish said "did you make friends with Potter yet?"  
  
"no, he hates me!" Claire said feeling down.  
  
"No, he doesn't. He doesn't even know you. Just be you and you will have him in a second" cherish said encouraging.  
  
"Did you notice that everyone is talking about us?" Claire said looking around.  
  
"yes, they think we're hot" (*really bewildered face*) "I've heard them. I'm not making this up!!" cherish responded to the bewildered face.  
  
  
  
"Hello, I'm late. May I sit next to you" Rosa said.  
  
"Well, I like you so you may!" cherish smiled "oh this is Claire"  
  
"hey, I'm Rosa Crouch" Rosa said shaking hands with Claire.  
  
"nice to meet you, you're a Slytherin to, aren't you?"  
  
"yeah, you're a Gryffindor! Cherish told me already" Rosa said.  
  
  
  
"Students" Snape said, "We've got three new students, ladies, please stand up."  
  
Rosa, Claire and cherish stood up, looking towards the class.  
  
"introduce yourself" Snape said "you begin Rosa"  
  
"I'm Rosa Crouch, I'm 16 years old, I'm a Slytherin" Rosa said with a bad grace.  
  
"I'm Claire Delacour, I'm 16 years old and I'm a Gryffindor" Claire smiled with a red face (*I HATE THIS!*)  
  
"And I'm Cherish Chang, I'm also 16 years old and I'm a Slytherin" Cherish said with a faked smile.  
  
"Thank you ladies" Snape said "this lesson we're going to work in groups of 4"  
  
He named all the students, luckily Rosa, Claire and Cherish were in one group.  
  
Harry walked towards them.  
  
"I'm in your group," he said looking at the ground.  
  
"Sit down" Claire offered "there is nothing to be afraid about!"  
  
Harry sat down. He and Claire began talking.  
  
"I hoped you would show me the way in this castle and help me with things I don't know" Claire said tempting.  
  
"Ok, I will" Harry said (being a little bit red)  
  
"aren't they cute?" Rosa asked,  
  
"Yeah, they match perfectly. There's only one little problem" cherish said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My nice, Cho, he likes her and she likes him. But she doesn't deserve him. She acts like an angel but she's your worst nightmare. I wanted to go to this school a long time ago, but Cho didn't want her nice to be at the same school. So she blames me of something really bad. And whom do they believe? The angel of course!! That's why I didn't go to school here, before. Last year I finally proved my innocence, thanks to Claire. So that's why I'm here" cherish said playing with her cloak.  
  
"That's horrible!" Rosa said.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, I'm surprised that I tell you this. I must really trust you or something!" cherish smiled.  
  
"I hope you do!" Rosa smiled.  
  
.................................. 


	3. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"how did it go, have you talked about interesting stuff?" cherish asked her (head over heels) friend after class. (Walking to the great hall)  
  
"It went well, although he still thinks I'm a arrogant bitch," Claire said.  
  
"Just go sit with him!" cherish said pushing Claire towards the place where Harry was eating his lunch.  
  
"Hay Harry, may I sit here?" Claire asked with a red head.  
  
"Sure, sit down. Hermionne, Ron this is Claire" Harry said.  
  
"hello, I'm glad I finally found some people to sit with" Claire said relieved (signing to cherish)  
  
"Is she you're friend?" Hermionne asked.  
  
"Yes, is that weird?" Claire asked.  
  
"Well, Gryffindor's aren't usually friends with Slytherin's" Hermionne explained "Their our worst enemy's!"  
  
"Oh, that's why. Well cherish and I are best friends. And I think it matches because we are so different" Claire said. "I hope it doesn't cause trouble and that you will except it."  
  
"Well, it's not for us to judge" Hermionne smiled.  
  
Then Dumbledore stood up and said:  
  
"There's been a little accident in the Slytherin tower. There's been a leak and most of the rooms are under water. The students whose rooms are under water won't be able to sleep in their rooms. They must find a student whose room is ok."  
  
There was panicking all over the Slytherin Table (mostly girls)  
  
"Don't worry girls" Dumbledore said, " it's not the girls side, it's the boy's who should worry. I hope you don't mind some mail company tonight"  
  
"This could get interesting" cherish said walking to Draco.  
  
(*You can sleep in my room, darling*) she whispered in his ear.  
  
Draco stood up and said: "I'll be looking forward to it"  
  
"You do that!" cherish said while Claire was walking towards her.  
  
"What did you say?" Claire asked.  
  
"That he could sleep in my room of course!" cherish smiled.  
  
"Are you planning to... ehm... have sex with him?" Claire asked pulling cherish away from Draco.  
  
"No, not tonight!! You know I'm not like that! I just want to find out if he's really that arrogant and tuff as he looks like" cherish said indignant. "Just checking" Claire said. "So, what's the plan with Potter?" "Don't know, he's in love with Cho! She has him rapped around her bloody finger. I don't stand a chance. I feel miserable" Claire said. "Oh come on! You're much cuter than that Cho person! Besides don't be desperate, boys sense that kind of stuff! If I can get Draco you can get Harry. You're ten times cuter than me! And you have a nice personality! I think Draco only falls for me because I'm evil!" cherish said. "Well if he does that he's a moron! There's more to you than only a cute face and an evil grin!" Claire said making cherish feel better. "Thanks" "You're welcome" Claire said hugging cherish "C'mon lets go to class."  
  
That night after dinner cherish walked to Draco and said.  
  
"C'mon I'm sleepy"  
  
"Ok, where do I sleep?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't have a sofa and I don't think you would like to sleep on the floor, so you may sleep in my bed, but ONLY sleep!"  
  
"Good, we'll have fun" Draco said amused.  
  
They went up to the tower.  
  
"Are all your things ok, with all that water?" cherish asked while walking to her room.  
  
"Yeah, they're just wet. That's all!" Draco smiled.  
  
"Come in" cherish said opening the door.  
  
"Oh my god! A four-poster bed! Were did you get all that stuff, it must have cost a fortune," Draco said with unbelief.  
  
"Lets just say that I've got rich parents, who don't give a Damn about me. But I know their secret and if I don't tell I get everything I want" cherish said looking to her shoes.  
  
"I'm sorry I asked" Draco said noticing this wasn't a good subject to talk about.  
  
"Its okay! I've learned to live with it" Cherish said, " what do you want to do, It's only 8 o'clock"  
  
" We could watch a DVD" Draco suggested looking at the bunch of DVDs on the floor. "If you don't mind to watch a muggle one, I've only got muggle ones."  
  
"No, I don't mind. What's this?" Draco asked pulling out the DVD of Lord of the Rings.  
  
"Oh that's my favourite!!!!! A really good one! I'm going to the second part when we get vacation with Christmas!" cherish said. "Lets watch it than" Draco said walking to the TV putting in the DVD.  
  
The film started.  
  
"Lets sit on the bed" cherish said walking to the bed. They both lay down on a side of the bed. "This is fun," Draco said taking her hand and squeezing it.  
  
"Yeah, it is" cherish said. "You're different than the other boys, I noticed that right at the beginning!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"You're not that arrogant as you look like, and especially not that evil! You're just like me hard from the outside and soft from the inside" cherish said looking at him "hold me, Draco."  
  
Draco moved closer and putted his arm around her shoulder. They stayed that way until the film was finished. Not saying a word only holding each other and watching the movie.  
  
"Draco?" cherish asked. "Mmm?" Draco said while stopping the film. "Lets go to bed" cherish said "I have to get changed, so would you please look the other way and get changed to?"  
  
They both changed in a corner of the room. Cherish had a pink dress as pyjamas and Draco only a pair of boxers.  
  
"Have you brought your toothbrush with you?" cherish asked while brushing her teeth. "Yes, I have" Draco said walking to the sink.  
  
"You can use this cup" cherish said handing him a cup. When they were both finished brushing their teeth Draco got into the bed. "Coming?" he asked. "Yeah, just a minute I have to brush my hair" cherish said getting in bed and starting to brush her hair. Draco rolled over to face her. "I guess I am like you, he said. "I feel different near you like I don't have to pretend."  
  
"That's good, I feel the same" cherish said putting her hairbrush away and shutting out the lights. "Stay on your side, malfoy" she warned.  
  
After a few minutes tossing and turning they both fell asleep.  
  
In the middle of the night:  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" cherish screamed sitting upright in her bed. "What is it" Draco said shocked. "Shit, shit, shit, I knew this was going to happen!" cherish said while tears were running over her cheek. "Tell me what's wrong.. please" Draco said not understanding what happened.  
  
"It's about that secret I told you about, it's so horrible! I always have nightmares about it. I hate it Draco, I hate myself!" Cherish stuttered crying.  
  
"It's all right, really! I don't hate you!" Draco cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Draco, I think I like you" cherish said. "I think I like you to" Draco answered. "Kiss me, draco" Cherish said taking his neck. They kissed for a couple of minutes. Than they broke apart and Draco said: "Lets get back to sleep." Cherish lay with her back against his chest with his arm around her. They fell asleep again. 


	4. the next morning

The next morning Cherish woke up. Hearing the cool voice of draco, feeling his pale hand going though her hair.  
  
She looked at him, looked at his perfect smile, his perfect grey eyes and his perfect blond hair. Could it get any better than this?  
  
"morning" the voice of this perfect boy said. "Did you know you talk in your sleep, it's rather funny."  
  
For a second the words didn't seem to mean a thing. But than cherish realises what he was saying.  
  
"WHAT?" cherish said jumping out of the bed. "What did I say?"  
  
"something about Voldemort and Cho, nothing special. You were just dreaming" draco answered not understanding what the hell was going on! "don't worry"  
  
"DON'T WORRY?!?!?" I almost told you my secret! Shit this can't be!, Dit kan niet, Dass Kann nicht! C'est impossible!" cherish said pacing up and down.  
  
"So, you're secret has got something to do with Voldemort and Cho?" Draco asked.  
  
"YES! NO!, just don't tell anyone!" cherish said burying her head in her hands. "people would hate me if they knew my secret"  
  
"I won't hate you" Draco said taking her hand.  
  
"You don't even know it, yet!" Cherish said sitting on the bed "how could you say that! If you don't even know what it is!"  
  
"Because I know that kind of things" draco smiled "come back to bed. We've still got an hour before we have to get out."  
  
Cherish got back in bed.  
  
"I still think you would hate me!" cherish said putting her head upon Draco's chest. "Mmm"  
  
She could hear Draco's breath. Was he sleeping again? I can't go back to sleep! Draco must never sleep here again. What if I tell my whole secret in my sleep? That would be so terrible!  
  
Cherish lay there thinking this would be the last time she and draco would ever lay like this. That this would be the last time she would feel safe in his arms, feeling his chest go up and down.  
  
Cherish looked at the clock. 8 o'clock already? Should I wake him? Or shall I pretend I was sleeping? I'll just pretend.  
  
At the same time Draco was puzzling about the same question.  
  
I don't want this to be over. If I stand up I have to be ME again. I've had it with being ME! I'll just pretend that I didn't see the clock and that I overslept.  
  
"Oh God, I don't want this to be over" cherish whispered.  
  
"me neither" draco said looking to cherish.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping" cherish said surprised.  
  
"I thought you were."  
  
"It's 10 past 8, we should get up you know"  
  
"But do you want to?"  
  
"no, you?"  
  
"no"  
  
"so what do we do?"  
  
"stay here of course"  
  
Cherish got up and jumped on the bed. "YES LETS STAY HERE FOREVER!"  
  
Draco got up to and began to tickle cherish. They ran though the room, screaming and laughing. Chasing each other. Until finally draco grabbed cherish, lifted her up and threw her on the bed, climbing on top of her.  
  
"Say you'll surrender"  
  
"no, I won't" cherish giggled.  
  
"Yes you will, I wont let go!"  
  
"Oh you will, just wait and see" She grabbed his neck and kissed him. With her hands she caressed his muscular belly. Draco slowly let go of her caressing her hair. Cherish stopped kissing him.  
  
"said so" she giggled.  
  
"Oh no, we've traded your freedom for a kiss" draco said kissing cherish again. Moving to her neck.  
  
"draco?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"we really should get dressed, you know?"  
  
"mmm"  
  
"we've got defence against dark arts from your father"  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"DRACO!, I said from you FATHER! He would know you didn't overslept yourself!"  
  
"Shit, you're right!"  
  
"Go and have a shower" cherish said standing up and grabbing two towels. "here one for you, move it!" pushing him through the door.  
  
"see ya in 10 minutes"  
  
10 minutes later cherish walked into her room. She saw draco was already combing his blond hair. Standing with a towel around his middle. She walked towards the mirror.  
  
"AAAAH" cherish screamed "I'm going to kill you! You gave me a hickey" running towards him, throwing him on the floor.  
  
"don't you like it?" draco smiled with cherish on top of him.  
  
"NO! OF COURSE NOT, LAY STILL!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm gonna give you one to of course" cherish said kissing and sucking his neck.  
  
"cherish?"  
  
"MMM"  
  
"DON'T"  
  
"Well, now we both have to walk with a scarf around our neck" cherish said looking satisfied to the red spot on draco's pale neck.  
  
"I'll give you another one!" draco said throwing cherish beside him.  
  
"oh, no you won't"  
  
"And Why not?"  
  
"because class starts in 5 minutes and you're still in your boxers"  
  
"FUCK!" draco said putting on his clothes.  
  
Cherish who did her hair in the mean time said when they were both finished.  
  
"Ready? Lets go!" walking though the door but draco pulls her back and says:  
  
"Cherish, I do really like you. But outside this room I have to be ME again"  
  
"I understand!, I have to be me again to! Lets make a deal. We only kiss and stuff when we're in this room or yours of course"  
  
"Isn't that a little to drastic?"  
  
"No, I don't want people to know. Promise me!"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"just *kiss* one *kiss* last *kiss* kiss *kiss*"  
  
they both ran towards the classroom. But when they got there Lucius wasn't there.  
  
"we've been hurrying for nothing!" draco said.  
  
cherish looked though the classroom. She saw an empty seat, Rosa's.  
  
"I wonder..." she whispered.  
  
"what?" draco asked.  
  
"oh, nothing, bye" cherish said walking towards Claire.  
  
"I've got so much to tell you!" claire said exited.  
  
"Me To! Who starts?"  
  
"I will!" Claire said.  
  
"Is it that important?"  
  
"YES, IT IS! WIIL YOU HEAR ME OUT!"  
  
"sure!" 


	5. claire´s secret

"Yesterday evening I was heading towards the Gryff tower when I bumped into Cho. I apologised and walked along. But I noticed she was walking behind me. So I asked her where she was going. She said she was going to the gryffindor tower to meet Harry! (She was? Ohmigod!) Yes I thought the same. I didn't know if she really had a date or if they were together. So I asked her. (What did she say) she said she had a relationship with Harry!!! And that they met everyday! But she wasn't honest! I could tell!!"  
  
"How? She's a good liar" cherish asked  
  
"Well, I haven't been telling you everything" Claire answered looking down, getting red  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think its time to tell you my secret, promise you won't tell" grabbing the hands of cherish  
  
"You know I wont!"  
  
"I'm a seer"  
  
"WHAT? How could you not tell me!" cherish said raising her voice, standing up.  
  
" Shh, I was scared you wouldn't want to see me anymore" pulling her back on her seat.  
  
"Why would I? You want to see me! And my secret is 3 times worse, you should have told me! But it's ok" cherish said knowing what it was like to have a secret you cant tell anyone.  
  
"You don't know what that means to me! My parents didn't want to see me anymore after I told them. That's why I am so scared"  
  
"So have you ´seen´ me?" cherish asked with her nose into the air  
  
"Yes of course I have! That's why I still wanted to see you after you told me your thing. I saw you were honest and sweet and good from the inside, but cho! That person's got many horrible secrets."  
  
"I know! So what happened next?"  
  
"We walked towards the portrait and I wasn't sure if I could just say the password. Luckily Harry opened the portrait from the inside! They kissed IN FRONT OF ME! Really terrible I must say. But it was very weird. She kissed with her eyes open. She looked at me. I could see the anger in her eyes; she was definitely faking the whole thing! She doesn't love him! After the kiss they went to the couch. Harry asked if I was coming to! I wanted to see what was going on so I went with them. I was watching her and observing her the whole time. She finds it annoying when Harry touches her. She is really weird! Not good enough for Harry that's for sure!"  
  
"I know. There's something I haven't told you yet!" cherished confessed  
  
"I know" Claire laughed, pointing to her eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes! Well I know cho´s secret. I found it out this summer. That's why she's not bugging me anymore!"  
  
"What is it? It horrible I can see it in you eyes!"  
  
"You know that she sneaks out of the house at night, right? (Yes) Well she meets Voldemort on those nights (what? this is not good) it gets worse! She is his mistress!"  
  
"OMIGOD!!!!! That is just disgusting! She's his.yak! I feel so sorry for Harry. It means he's just her cover!" Claire said with a nearly green face  
  
"Yes I think he is" cherish agreed  
  
"What do we do?" Claire asked  
  
"I'll go to her and tell her to back off!"  
  
"You'll get in trouble! If she's really seeing Voldemort. That's not a good move!" Claire said trying to make cherish change her mind  
  
"I'm not afraid of her and especially not of Voldemort! I wont let Cho ruin Harry's life, using him like that. I'm sure she would even take him to Voldemort. So he can kill Harry! Don't you see? I must! Harry's life is in danger here!" cherish explained  
  
"I'll go with you" Claire said, "Cho won't see me, I'll use Harry's invisible cloak! I wont let you go alone to that devilish piece of shit!"  
  
"Thanks!" cherish laughed "we'll go to her after lunch! But first we go to Harry" standing up and walking towards Harry with Claire behind her.  
  
"Hay Harry" cherish smiled "I've heard you're going with Cho now! Congratulations"  
  
"Thanks" Harry said smiling, but you could see he wasn't comfortable with cherish talking to him.  
  
"Cho said you meet each other everyday," Claire said noticing what cherish was up to  
  
"She did? I wish that was true! Cho´s always busy! I only get to see her once a week, if I'm lucky!" Harry answered.  
  
"Well I'm sure she'll make more time for you" cherish said walking away. She'd got every piece of information she needed!  
  
"Bye Harry, see you soon!" Claire said while walking away to. "Oh by the way, may I borrow your cloak with lunch. I'm going to scare cherish just for fun!"  
  
"Well, ok" Harry answered.  
  
"Thanks, I'll get it with you after class" Claire said.  
  
At their table again:  
  
"See? She's really using him" cherish said  
  
"Yes she is! That bitch!" Claire said filled with anger. 


	6. Rosa and Lucius

Lucius came into the class with his hair all mixed up. And he had a red blush on his cheeks, what wasn't normal because normally he was white as snow and had a very cold expression on his face. Rosa walked behind him walking as quickly as possible to her seat (which was behind Claire and cherish)  
  
"so... how was IT?" cherish asked turning around.  
  
"what do you mean?" Rosa said confused  
  
"We're not stupid! You and lucius are LATE have RED cheeks and look at your hair it's all mixed up!. You shagged him!" Claire laughed.  
  
Rosa laughed to "ok...ok...we shagged and lost track of time"  
  
"How do you to keep it a secret?" cherish asked, thinking of her and draco how she wanted to keep that a secret. It was best if no one knows. No one would be able to tear us apart if they didn't know. "Draco doesn't know, does he?"  
  
"No, he doesn't. It's really hard to keep it a secret. I sneak out the Slytherin tower every night at 12 and sneak to Lucius. At half past 7 he wakes me up and I sneak back. So don't go looking for me at night!" Rosa explains.  
  
"Mmm, when are you planning to tell him and his mother?" Claire asked.  
  
"Don't know. His mother already knows. They've been very unhappy in their marriage. She's a really good woman. She's happy for Lucius, she wont tell a soul"  
  
"Really? I couldn't, I would through him out of the house immediately!" Claire said.  
  
"I don't know, I think their love vanished little by little and they became friends instead of lovers" Rosa said. "I really do love him! He's only 39 years old, you know"  
  
"really? Oh that's not that old!" cherish said surprised. "they must have married really young"  
  
"they did" Rosa said "I really love him. I was lost as it can be. Then he came and made me feel so special. First we were only friends but I began to really love him and one night I confessed to him how I was feeling. He told me he was feeling the same and we kissed and made out. The next morning he said he had to tell his wife, because he felt that what we had was really special and that it would last really long. And it does! We're together for 4 months and that's really long for me! I feel I'm home around him"  
  
"that is so romantic!! I'm so glad for you!" cherish said.  
  
"cherish, rosa and claire would you please pay attention" lucius smiled. 


	7. meeting Cho

After Defence against Dark Arts Claire walked towards Harry.  
  
"hay, c'mon" she smiled.  
  
"see you at lunch" Harry said to Ron and Hermionne.  
  
They walked through the corridors suddenly harry grabs Claire's arm.  
  
"what do you think about Cho?" he asked really serious  
  
"I think you're really cute together!" Claire said.  
  
"You know that's not what I mean. What do you think about Cho towards me" harry said "be honest"  
  
Claire could see he really wanted a honest answer. Hermionne and Ron hadn't answered it honestly. "I see, So you're not sure about your relationship"  
  
"I'm sure I really like her but I'm not sure if she likes me" harry said looking to his shoes. "you saw us yesterday. Tell me what you think please" he almost bagged  
  
"well I think she isn't being honest with you. She doesn't seem to be comfortable in your arms. If I were you I would ask her what she thinks and confront her with your problem. If she really loves you she'll tell you what she thinks" Claire said honestly  
  
"Thanks, finally someone who's honest with me!" harry said thankfully "I really appreciate it"  
  
"you're welcome" Claire said "c'mon lets go get your cloak"  
  
cherish was waiting in the great hall. She was really nervous. She didn't know how Cho would react. Luckily she saw Claire come in with the cloak on her arm. She signed that she would be waiting outside the doors. I have to do this! She said to herself. Harry's life is in danger. It's time! She walked towards Cho.  
  
"Hay, long time no see" She heard herself say. She knew she wasn't looking nervous, her face had an arrogant grin. Just like she wanted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cho asked surprised.  
  
"Just hanging around, could I speak to you?" cherish asked.  
  
Cho looked to her with her brown eyes. Don't blink, don't blink cherish thought.  
  
"follow me!" Cho ordered. Standing up walking though the door.  
  
Cherish' hart was pounding really hard, walking though the door. She felt someone squeeze her arm, it was Claire with the invisible cloak on. Cherish was relieved she was going with her.  
  
They walked though the corridors, following Cho. Suddenly she stopped  
  
"In here" she commanded. And they walked inside the empty classroom. "what?"  
  
"I want you to back of! Don't play with Harry Potter!" cherish said  
  
"Why not?" Cho asked. With an evil grin on her face "I kind of like to foul him"  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE! Or I'll tell everyone where you are going every night, except those nights you're with harry of course to FOUL him and USE him to cover up your nightly trips" cherish said filled with anger.  
  
"you wont tell, because I will tell everyone your little secret" Cho said though clinked teeth.  
  
"It's your secret to! You're mother did it to, your mother was Voldemort's mistress to! And your sleeping with your own DAD! That is just disgusting" cherish yelled. "and I don't care if you tell! I've got friend who wont desert me if they knew"  
  
"Ok. Let's make a deal. I'll leave Potter alone if you wont tell anyone, deal?" Cho said.  
  
"Deal, I want you to break up with Harry before dinner" cherish said. Feeling really relieved. When Cho walked away, angry.  
  
She waited a few minutes before walking out the classroom too. She heard Claire was walking behind her.  
  
"that went well" Claire whispered.  
  
"you can take it off no one's here" cherish said.  
  
"no, Cho must not see us walk into the great room together. She would get suspicious" Claire whispered back "see you with dinner"  
  
"ok, bye" cherish said walking though the door. She saw Draco smiling. She smiled back, feeling really warm from the inside.  
  
She walked passed him towards Rosa, who was sitting alone. But than she feels a hand grabbing hers.  
  
"wait a minute" draco smiled "just like in Titanic" kissing her hand. She feels a paper in her hand and smiles back, letting go of his hand.  
  
"thanks" she whispers and walks away squeezing the paper in her hand. She sits down opening it quickly.  
  
It said:  
  
Could we see each other tonight?  
  
Cherish wrote back:  
  
Sure come to my room at midnight  
  
Thinking of Rosa, if she could keep her relationship a secret she could to! It would be really terrible if Cho would find out, she could blackmail her. Knowing she really cares about draco.  
  
Cherish looks at her watch. Class will start in 5 minutes. She walks to draco and gives him the paper. He reads it and smiles. 


	8. oh harry!

Claire saw Harry wasn't in the great hall with dinner neither is Cho. It worried her. She looks at cherish to find out if she noticed it too. Their eyes meet and without saying a word or signing they both stand up and walk out of the great hall.  
  
"Where would they be?" cherish said. "lets go to the gryff tower first"  
  
"Ok, you said before dinner. Why aren't they in the great hall?" Claire said even though she knew cherish didn't knew the answer either.  
  
"lets run" cherish said starting to run. She knew the way to the gryff tower. She'd been there many times visiting Claire.  
  
"PASSWORD" cherish yelled to Claire when she saw the 'fat lady'.  
  
"Quidditch practice" claire said out of breath. The portrait opened and they went inside finding harry with his face in his hands sitting on the couch.  
  
"HARRY! Are you alright?" Claire said worried, running towards him.  
  
"Yeah what do you mean? Were you looking for me?" he asked confused not understanding how claire could possible know about Cho breaking up with him.  
  
"Claire forgot a book I leant to her and I really need it" cherish made up, signing to claire that she must walk to her dorm. Cherish went after her and closed the door behind her.  
  
"HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT WE KNOW ABOUT CHO! If you ask what's wrong he'll get suspicious. He mustn't know we forced Cho or even that we talked to her. You can forget your friendship with him AND your upcoming relationship with him if he finds out" cherish yelled. "Now, give me a book"  
  
"How could I be so stupid! I nearly blew the whole thing! Why the hell do you need a book?" Claire said surprised.  
  
"Because I said I leant you a book you Idiot!" cherish laughed seeing the indignant face of Claire. "Well you ARE an idiot you nearly ruined it!"  
  
"ok. Ok. What do I ask if we come out? I really want to mean something to him. He must be going through a really hard time right now!" claire said suddenly very nervous.  
  
"I don't KNOW! You know I'm not good at that kind of stuff! Just ask what's wrong, why he's sitting there!" cherish said pushing Claire out of the room.  
  
* "Hay we're back" Claire said walking down the stairs. "why are you sitting here all by your own? Why are you not in the great hall having dinner?" she asked sitting next to him.  
  
"Well, I'm not really hungry. Cho broke up with me" he muttered.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry" Claire said putting her arm around him.  
  
Cherish who noticed she wasn't needed anymore said: "well, I'll be going now" and disappeared through the portrait.  
  
"guess you were right. She didn't like to touch me to touch her. She didn't even love me" harry said trying to laugh.  
  
"I'm sure she loved you" claire said trying to make Harry feel better.  
  
"No she didn't" harry said firmly.  
  
"How do you know?" claire asked surprised the way Harry had said that.  
  
"She said she wanted to talk to me so we went to my dorm and before I could even say a word she said: It's over between us. You were just a toy! I Don't love you! I don't know why but I think you should know that what we had was nothing! Don't ever speak to me again! I still need to puke thinking about talking to you or kissing you! She said that so coldly and after that she just left. Just like that!" harry said going through his hair.  
  
"THAT IS THE MOST HORRIBLE THING I'VE EVER EVER HEARD SOMEBODY SAY" Claire said feeling really sorry for him (Oh my god! Why did Cho had to do it like this?!?!? She obviously didn't care about him at all! The way she said that is just so cruel! Oh I love it when he goes through his hair like that!! could really REALLY kiss him right now!)  
  
"You will get over it" Claire said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I know. It's just that if I could have just prepared myself or felt it coming! It would have been a lot easier" harry confessed.  
  
"she's just a Bitch for saying that to you. No normal person would ever ever do this kind of stuff to anybody!" Claire said angrily.  
  
"Mmm you're right. Well I'm hungry lets go to eat something before Ron eats it all!" harry said bravely.  
  
"You don't have to be brave about this around me" claire said "I would be totally broken, but even heartbroken people need to eat" standing up "so C'mon" reaching out her hand to harry.  
  
"Yeah" harry smiled grabbing her hand and pulling himself up. "thanks"  
  
"It's ok." Claire smiled. Together they walked through the portrait and went to the great hall. 


	9. sweet and brilliant

Cherish walked through the corridors heading towards her room.  
  
Why did I say yes to draco? If he comes tonight I wont be able to sleep! Well one night is not that bad, is it? But what is he wants to come tomorrow night or the night and the night after that as well? I must sleep... I'll just see what happens. Cherish thought I wonder how claire's doing right now. I hope she doesn't ruin the whole thing. Shit there is draco and the other slytherins standing before the portrait.... act normal... just smile... and walk through the portrait.... and of course sign to draco.  
  
"Hey guys" cherish smiled walking through the portrait not giving any attention to draco, but before the portrait closes again she looks back and sees that draco is watching her with a surprised look on his face. She signs to draco to follow her. He smiles back.  
  
Did he get the clue? Yessss I can hear him walking behind me. If it really is him... I want to give him another sign but it's there to much people in the common room. They would notice and somehow Cho will hear it, so I cant!, Cherish thought walking to the stairs. God I hope he follows me way up to my room! Yes I still hear footsteps, Thank God! They are on the stairs to!  
  
She opens her room and looks back right into the face of draco. She pulls him in into her room, pushes him against the wall and closing the door with her foot.  
  
"Missed me?" she smiled slipping her arms around his waist, feeling his warm body.  
  
"hell, yes!" draco answers back kissing her lips gently. She felt his tongue against her lips bagging to get in. Slowly she opens her mouth, feels his tongue touching hers, his soft velvet mouth and it tastes like heaven!  
  
When finally the kiss ended she asked:  
  
"want to do homework together?"  
  
"sure, I'll just get my books" draco said kissing her again, just little kisses all over her face.  
  
"Go!" cherish giggles "you can finish that tonight" pushing him out of her room. Before she closes it he smiles one last time to her, Really smiles.  
  
He never smiles like that under schooltime. That smile *sigh* oh I could just faint by only thinking about it. Cherish thought getting her books and putting the little black kettle for tea on the fire she'd just put on. Quickly she changes in some muggle clothes and releasing her hair from the tight but messy bun it had been in the whole day. she hears the water boil and pours it into a little yellow teapot. "what is taking so long? He should be back by now" cherish wondered pouring the tea in two yellow cups and grabbing some cookies to eat with it.  
  
Just when she wanted to start on her homework draco runs into the room leaning against the door panting.  
  
"THAT WAS TERRIBLE" he panted dropping books on the floor. "I just ran into pansy. She thought I was going to visit HER! Oh she tried to get me into her room. Luckily I escaped" cherish laughed seeing the face of draco filled with horror. She walked towards him. Caressing his hair.  
  
"luckily you survived it, otherwise I would just die! I wouldn't be able to see you beautiful, gorgeous smile, kiss your lovely lips and caress your smooth, blond hair..." cherish smiled.  
  
"come and sit with me. I've made us some tea, do you like that?"  
  
"sure I do!" draco smiled "do you want to go to hogsmade on Friday with me? We could go some place to eat....or something" he blushed.  
  
"Are you asking me out? Like a date?" cherish asked (CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HE'S SO ADORABLE!!)  
  
"Well, yes. I mean if you want to, it's ok if you don't. But if you want to go..." Draco muttered.  
  
Cherish raised one eyebrow "If I want to? ARE YOU CRAZY??? I would absolutely love to! I've never been on an official date before! Of course I'll go! Oh but there's one condition... that you wont do any gel in or cursing over your hair. I love it when it's a little bit messy!" she said trying to indo his hair.  
  
"It wont work I've cursed it, don't you like it the way it is now?" he asked looking to the ground.  
  
"of course I do! I like it both" cherish said kissing the spot under his ear.  
  
He moaned.  
  
"like that don't you?" cherish whispered in his ear.  
  
"Mmm" she heard draco say after she kissed his neck.  
  
"Come on" cherish said suddenly stopping "we've got much to do. Here's your tea and your cookie"  
  
"thanks" draco said "with what do we start?"  
  
"well, we've got herbiology and Potions tomorrow so lets start with potions, the easy part" cherish said opening her book.  
  
They had to write an essay for potions and for herbiology they just had the usual homework, studying plants. After about an hour cherish said:  
  
"FINISHED!!!!" rolling up to pages of parchment and putting her books away. "how far are you?"  
  
"Finished to" draco smiled.  
  
"Well than you'll have to leave" cherish said seriously.  
  
"Why?" draco asked surprised "I thought we were, I mean I was..."  
  
"You ARE going to sleep here, but I've to practice ballet. I'm sorry you would get bored" cherish laughed seeing the bewildered face of draco.  
  
"practice what?" draco asked confused.  
  
"Ballet, It's dancing. Something muggles do, I love it! I go every summer to a performance course of the Royal academy of dance, in londen. But I have to practice once in a while. I go to lessons in the holidays, but that is not enough" cherish explained.  
  
"Well, I love to see that. If you don't mind..." draco asked  
  
"Ok just this once, but you must not distract me! If you bring your books in your room I can change, ok?" cherish smiled (Oh what am I putting myself into! What if I mess up really bad! He'll see me in my tutu for heavens sake!)  
  
This time he got back much quicker.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked surprised when he entered an almost empty room, only the mirror and a funny rail on the wall were in the room.  
  
"oh I shrunk everything. That way I wont bump against or triple over something" cherish explained.  
  
"I like that ballet stuff already" draco smiled looking at cherish who was wearing a tutu and points.  
  
"You said you wouldn't distract me" cherish blushed. "go and sit over there"  
  
she putted on the music and went to the funny stick on the wall, the music started and cherish did some exercises to warm herself up. (he's really quiet, what if he finds it really stupid? Oh god! I hate this! Shall I look at him?.... No It would only make me laugh or mess up. When I'm finished with the warming up I'll do some pirouettes from the fourth position. And some little dances and then I'll be finished, hope this goes well...)  
  
after cherish was finished with training she looked at draco. (god, I hope that If i look he wont be asleep or something because he's so bored) but that wasn't the case when she looked he stood up and smiled.  
  
"That was beautiful, doesn't it hurt when your like walking on your toes?" walking towards her, pushing some stray strands of hair out of her face.  
  
"yes, it does. But It's worth it" cherish smiled glad because he'd liked it. "Well, the only thing I need right now is a shower, do you know the enlarging spell? (he nodded) would you please curse everything back to normal for me?"  
  
"sure" he said.  
  
"ok, see ya in a bit" she said grabbing a towel and giving draco a kiss on his cheek.  
  
**  
  
when she got back everything was back to normal and draco was sitting in one of the chairs before the fire  
  
"so what do you want to do?" she asked walking through the door.  
  
"I don't know... It's 11 o'clock" draco answered pulling her into his lap "what do YOU want to do?"  
  
"I can think of something" cherish smiled raising her eyebrows.  
  
"And what would that be, my lady?" draco asked raising his eyebrows to.  
  
"Well, what do you think about this...." cherish said kissing his warm lips  
  
"Mmm, I was more thinking about this" draco answered slipping his tongue in her mouth. "or this" he whispered after the kiss, kissing her neck.  
  
"I could get used to that" cherish giggled.  
  
"Good, because you should" draco said lifting cherish as if she was a feather and putting her on the bed.   
  
"I have to confess something" cherish said seriously with draco on top of her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked stroking her hair.  
  
"I'm afraid of sleeping... I'm afraid that if I go to sleep I will tell you my secret" cherish confessed biting her lip  
  
"Oh but I've thought about that" draco smiled grabbing a little black box "their earplugs I wont hear a thing if I wear them, It's a muggle thing"  
  
"I know what they are, you are so sweet!" cherish said hugging him tightly. "AND brilliant of course" 


	10. a package

The next morning cherish couldn't wait to hear what happened after she left the Gryff tower. So she decided to go to claire as soon as she was dressed.  
  
"Bye honey" Cherish said to the yawning draco, who was still in bed.  
  
"Where are you going? Are you leaving me hear? Just like that?" Draco asked  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. But you'll have me the whole night tonight and I want to talk to Claire before class. I'm sure you could manage" cherish said kissing draco softly.  
  
  
  
"quidditch practice" cherish said to the portrait and walked in. She could see the looks on the gryff people. /why do they look so surprised, haven't they seen a Slytherin before? It's kind of funny, having all the attention. I wonder why they don't talk to me or tell me to go away?/ she walked into the dorm and saw that most of the girls were still sleeping. She walked towards claire who was obviously still sleeping, because her curtains were closed and opened them.  
  
"Good morning" cherish said waking Claire up.  
  
"Was that necessary? To wake so early?" Claire asked a little pissed of.  
  
"Oh, come on! It's not that early I just want to talk to you. You know have one of our girlthings" cherish said getting Claire her clothes.  
  
"Oh having troubles?" claire asked putting on her clothes  
  
"No, I'll explain later" cherish said signing to the other beds.  
  
"Ok, c'mon" claire said when she was finished  
  
they walked through the common room, downstairs and were heading outside when claire said  
  
"no one will hear us here, tell me"  
  
"First I want to know how it went between you and Harry" cherish said  
  
"Great, we just talked. It was just perfect. Of course it would have been more perfect if he'd have kissed me and we would have had really wild passioned sex. Just kidding!!! I just want everything to be perfect between us. But it cant be! That annoying me! If just that stupid Cho wouldn't exist....." claire said with a sad face  
  
"tell me about it! Well I'm sure that when harry's over Cho you'll have something in no time! Trust me! I think he already likes you know but he thinks its to early!" cherish said trying to make her friend smile. "just try to be with him as much as possible. Do homework together, eat together, watch him play quidditch! THAT IS A GOOD ONE! YOU SHOULD GO WATCH HIS PRACTICE!! That way you can be with him AND he'll know you are 'interested' in the game. That way you will have another thing to discuss you know how much he loves to play it"  
  
"that's a good idea!! Thanks!!!" Claire said exited "maybe he'll let me ride his firebold!?!?"  
  
"I'm sure about that!!" cherish smiled.  
  
"Tell me about your problems" claire said sitting down near the lake  
  
"Well, it sounds kind of weird. But I'm a little insecure about the fact that draco didn't try to do 'something' last night. We just fell asleep" cherish confessed.  
  
"With something you mean try to have sex or something like that" Claire asked  
  
"Yes, according to what goes round. He had sex with all the beautiful slytherins you can imagine. Why hasn't he tried something with me, than?" cherish asked  
  
"Well, I don't know! But If I were you I wouldn't believe those things until you have prove! And I would ask him about it" claire said  
  
"Ask Him? I Don't Think So!!!! I would say wrong things and just look like a total Idiot!" cherish practically yelled.  
  
"Well, if you want to know the answer... Only he knows. And If he really likes and loves you he wont mind you asking" claire said trying to convince cherish.  
  
"maybe your right...(*sign*) OH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU!! HE ASKED ME ON A DATE FOR THIS EVENING!!! WE ARE GOING TO EAT IN HOGSMADE!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" cherish suddenly yelled  
  
"OH my god! That is so cute!!!!!!!! You two already have a relationship and he takes you out on a date??? Oh I think I'm going to die!!!" Claire yelled back  
  
"You think we have a relationship?" cherish asked  
  
"Well, sure! Haven't you discussed that? You are sleeping together..." claire said  
  
"No not really I think I'll ask him tonight. And the not-having-sex part I'll ask that if I'm sure about our relationship" cherish said  
  
"good girl" claire smiled "Oh look what's that? An owl?" looking up  
  
"Yeah, think so.. no there are two... they are carrying something big" cherish said looking to the two enormous owls heading their way.  
  
"Is it for us? They are certainly coming our way..... look out!!!!" claire said when the two owls hid the ground. Claire walked towards them and saw a little card on the package the two owls were carrying. "It says 'to Cherish! It's for you!! Open it" "Wait a sec...'' cherish said opening the letter  
  
it said:  
  
love,  
  
This is what you'll be wearing tonight.  
  
I hope you don't mind, but this morning I looked in you wardrobe to see what size you have and ordered this for you.  
  
Open it! I hope you like it! I sure do  
  
Yours,  
  
Draco  
  
"OOOOOOOOH MY GOD THAT IS EVEN MORE CUTE!" claire yelled "open it open it"  
  
"Yeah, I'm impressed!!! He sure is a gentleman!" cherish said jumping around!!! "ok, I'll open it!" she said when Claire grabbed her arm, pointing to the package.  
  
Cherish opened it and saw a beautiful dark red dress. She took it out of the package, stunned. It was a tight top like a corset and wide after that.  
  
"this is.... It's like a wedding dress!" Cherish managed to say, still stunned "It's so beautiful! and perfect!" Claire said "Write a letter back"  
  
"Yes, how can I forget!" cherish said grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill out of her bag "what should I write?" writing something down "is this ok?"  
  
Love,  
  
I'm impressed and so thankful! The dress is so beautiful, I was stunned Thank you so much!  
  
I look forward to tonight. And no I don't mind you looking in my wardrobe, Not for this!  
  
I'll thank you soon,  
  
Cherish  
  
"Yeah, but one thing I don't understand. It's only been an hour. How could he do that so quickly?" Claire said thinking  
  
"Don't know, maybe these owls are really quick or something" cherish said.  
  
"You are so lucky having such a guy!" Claire said taking one of the owls and putting the letter on it. "go, bring it to draco" she said to the owl  
  
"Lets bring my dress to my room and go to have some breakfast after that" cherish said feeling soooooo happy.  
  
They were walking to the slytherin tower and cherish was hoping Draco was still there. But when they came into her room it was empty. There was only a little note on her bed.  
  
"mmm, wonder what this is" cherish said picking up the note and reading it.  
  
"What does it say?" Claire asked.  
  
"Glad you like it, pick you up at eight" cherish smiled.  
  
"so the owls ARE really fast than" Claire smiled back, putting the dress carefully on the bed.  
  
"Will you help me get ready tonight?" Cherish asked walking out of her room  
  
'Do you have to ask?" Claire smiled closing the door behind them.  
  
"Thanks" Cherish said hugging Claire.  
  
They went to the great hall for breakfast. They both grabbed some toast and ran towards the dungeons, because they were late. 


	11. the date

Thanks for all your reviews!!! I feel so happy when my inbox is filled with your reviews!! *X* Cherish (Willemieke)  
  
  
  
That evening at eight o'clock  
  
knocking on the door  
  
"come in" cherish said squeezing Claire's hand. Claire'd helped her get ready. There were now curls in her hair and it was elegantly pinned up.  
  
They watched draco walk in. He was in robes just like his school ones but now they were white with a black tie. He had his white cloak over his arm, looked like a real gentleman and smiled as he walked in.  
  
"You look more beautiful than I could ever imagined"  
  
"It's your dress.. you look not bad either" cherish said shyly  
  
"Not bad?" draco asked surpriced  
  
"Ok, GORGEOUS, CUTE, INCREDIBLE HANDSOME! (he blushed) yeah you may blush about that!" cherish laughed.  
  
"shall we go? I arranged a carriage to bring us there. It's waiting" he said reaching out his arm. Cherish grabbed it and said to Claire  
  
"thanks for your help, see you tomorrow"  
  
"yeah, have a nice time" she said to them both.  
  
"Bye" draco said as they walked through the door. There was no one in the common room. They were all having dinner in the great hall. And luckily they didn't bump into anyone either. /god, I'm glad I didn't bump into Cho or something!!! Oh I'm so nervous. He looks so gorgeous and extremely calm/  
  
in the carriage:  
  
"You've forgotten something" cherish smiled sweetly.  
  
"I did?" Draco asked surprised  
  
"Yes, something very important. You forgot to do your hair the way I asked AND You forgot to give me a kiss" cherish laughed "so I demand one now"  
  
"Oh how could I forget!" he laughed taking out his wand and undoing the curse he'd done over his hair. After that he bends over. Cherish could feel the butterflies fly in her stomach as she gave into the kiss. She felt as if they melted into one person. It felt wonderful to feel his tongue play with hers again. She really loved him!  
  
"I love your hair like that!" cherish said after the kiss was over.  
  
"I think I get used to it to! But I cant." Draco suddenly stopped smiling "I would get to soft if I wear it like this"  
  
"What do you mean?" cherish said not understanding /that Is So ME! To say something stupid! What's wrong his eyes don't shine anymore and his smile is gone. Why doesn't he say something, God I screwed up!/  
  
"I wanted to discus a few things with you over dinner. After that I'll explain why I said that" draco said breaking the silence.  
  
"ok" cherish said feeling a little miserable and looking down  
  
"It's not your fault" draco said taking her hand "It's something I want to share with you" the carriage stopped and he opened the door, helping cherish out. They went into a little restaurant. It was really cosy , romantic and not to crowdy. It wasjust perfect.  
  
"this is our table" he smiled again pointing to a little table. "do you like it?"  
  
"I love it! It's just perfect" cherish said /thank god he's smiling again/  
  
"I've always wanted to bring a girl here sometime" he said sitting down after he'd helped her sit down.  
  
"why did you take me here?" cherish asked  
  
"That is what I wanted to discuss, lets order first oke?" he smiled giving her a menu "what do you want" after they'd both looked a few minutes.  
  
"I don't know! I'll have whatever you have" cherish said feeling a little embarrassed, because she didn't have a clue about what the funny names meant.  
  
"Well ok, glad you trust me that much" he said taking his wand and tapping a few times on the menu.  
  
"what do you want to discuss?" cherish said curiously.  
  
"I invited you here to talk about us. I mean if you want to..." draco answered getting a little bit red.  
  
"sure I want to" cherish said taking his hand.  
  
"I want you to be serious and honest can you do that? (cherish nodded) I really like you. But what can I do to make you love me as much as I love you? I've never been loved! It's strange to me" draco muttered.  
  
"Oh" cherish sighed "you don't have to do anything. My world has changed so much with you in it! First I felt I couldn't go further. You've changed that! I don't feel alone anymore. I have no words to describe how much I love you" a tear ran over her cheek. Draco removed it with his thumb.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you to"  
  
"I want things to get serious between us"  
  
"I want things to get serious between us to" cherish smiled kissing his smile.  
  
"look out" draco yelled pulling away cherish' arm when a salad appeared on their plates.  
  
"Oh that looks nice!" cherish said looking to the salad. (A mozzarella with tomato salad.)  
  
"it is really nice. Do you like lobster?" he asked eating a bit of his salad.  
  
"I don't know, never eaten it before" cherish said. "did you order that?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you'll like it" draco smiled "and for desert I ordered my favourite, chocolate mouse" "THAT'S my favourite to!" cherish said surprised. "And I hope for you that I like that lobster. I'll kill you if I don't"  
  
"Are you with or against voldemort?" draco suddenly asked, coldly  
  
"why do you ask THAT?" cherish said thinking of her secret /why does he asks me such a question? Oh god I have to be honest, he would have found out anyway/ "you wont like this, but I'm against him" waiting for his reaction  
  
the cold face disappeared and a smile came on the boys face. "thank god! I'm against him to"  
  
"but that can't be.... I mean your father.... slytherin....it doesn't make sense" cherish muttered.  
  
"your in slytherin to and your not with voldemort. Besides when I was sorted into Slytherin I was with Voldemort!" draco explained. "I hate my father! He doesn't know I'm against voldemort. If he knew I would be dead by now. He keeps telling me to do things like wear my hair the way I use to wear it! When I'm with my father I'm somebody else. He wants me to be a death eater, but I don't want to!.... I want ask you something, please help me with telling my father that I don't want the mark! He wants me to meat voldemort next month and receive the mark. I'm so scared! I don't know what to do!" suddenly sounding desperate  
  
"of course I will help you! I'll do anything for you!" cherish said shocked. "you must have had a terrible time at home"  
  
"Yeah well I learned to live with it" draco smiles "besides I have you, that's enough"  
  
"really? That's so sweet" cherish said when the lobster appeared on her plate.  
  
"Doesn't it look nice?" draco smiled seeing the surprised face of cherish.  
  
"Yes but how do you eat something like this?" cherish asked feeling clumsy  
  
"I'll help you!" draco said getting the white meat out of the lobster. "here you are, jsut taste it" cherish took a little bite  
  
"Mmm! It's nice!"  
  
"Said so" draco smiled preparing his to. They both enjoyed eating their lobster and when it was almost time for desert cherish asked  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been hearing things about you and I wanted to know if they are true"  
  
draco started to laugh  
  
"what the hell is so funny?" cherish asked angrily  
  
"did you hear them from pansy?" he asked "I mean the draco-shagges-with- everyone-thing?"  
  
"yes.." cherish said feeling dumb again  
  
"well, don't worry. It's not true. She made it up a year ago because I rejected her. In fact I'm still a virgin. I want to wait until it's perfect. I'm not like my dad who shags with Everyone" draco added shyly.  
  
"not me...!" cherish said /oh my god I never expected this answer! The DRACO MALFOY Still A Virgin?/  
  
"Well.... are you also....?" he asked  
  
"Yes, I was a little worried about the fat you hadn't tried anything like most of the boys! But I wanted to wait to" cherish smiled. "until I know it's serious"  
  
"Well, it's not that I didn't think of it.... I'm still human you know! That night when you were in that pink dress I thought I was going insane!! I wanted to wait until you to give a sign.... But well.... we're serious now...."  
  
"I know! I'll *sign* quick I promise" cherish said kissing his soft lips. 


	12. miserable weekends

It was half past eight in the morning when Claire walked towards Harry, who was sitting in the common room.  
  
"good morning" claire said "when do you have quidditch practice?"  
  
"I have to be there in 10 minutes. Do you want to watch?" harry smiled  
  
/ohmigod! He asked if I wanted to watch! He's so cute!/ "sure" claire smiled.  
  
"Ok I'll see you on the field in about 15 minutes, I have to get changed first" harry said walking away.  
  
"I'll walk with you, it's not that I have anything else to do!" claire said quickly, walking after him.  
  
"ok, but don't you have to eat first? I haven't eaten either but well I'm always late for training. So I'm used to not eating before my training" harry smiled again.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of hungry! I guess I'll grab a toast. Want me to bring you something?" claire asked as she walked towards the great room.  
  
"Well a toast would be nice, If you don't mind" harry said running through the door.  
  
Claire went into the great hall and grabbed a few toasts /would he like them without anything on it? Normally he has egg on them. I suppose I could make that quickly/ she made some sandwiches and ran to the quidditch field. She saw harry'd changed already and that he was just walking towards the field.  
  
"Harry" Claire yelled running towards him. Harry looked up and smiled.  
  
He grabbed the sandwiches.  
  
"Wow, thanks! You didn't have to make them like this! I would have eaten them dry to. But this is much better!" he said looking surprised to the sandwiches.  
  
"Well, I figured that in the time you were changing I could make you a proper breakfast! We don't want you to get any skinnier, do we?" Claire laughed  
  
"I'm skinny? You ARE!!!" harry said ticking her ribs.  
  
"No..... harrrrrrY..... no!!!" she laughed trying to make harry stop. "you will be late!!!! Just eat them! No...... Harry!"  
  
"Ha, I found out a way to bug you!" he laughed stopping the tickling and taking a bite of his sandwich. "you sit wherever you want, just not to close to where we are training. We don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"Ok" Claire said walking towards a tree. And sat down under it. She could see harry discussing something with his team and how they kicked of and flew, while a boy released the balls. /I hope I'm allowed to ride his broom afterwards...he is so handsome!! I wonder if he has got a muscular belly... I think so....with him training so much...oh my god!! He waves!!!/ claire thought waving back. /I wonder if he still finds me arrogant...maybe if he spoke to neville... hermione always keeps an eye on me, I've noticed that. It seemed as if she wasn't happy about the fact that I'd comfort harry the night Cho broke up with him. Maybe she's in love with him...NO!! you should see her with Ron! That's ten times worse... maybe she is just concerned about him. Or she doesn't want me to be a part of their group! Or maybe I frighten her being friends with Cherish... OH Cherish I wonder how she's doing right now... hope they had a wonderful night yesterday!/  
  
half an hour later:  
  
/this is getting boring......./  
  
ten minutes later  
  
/when the hell are they Finished!!!!!!!/  
  
three minutes later  
  
/thank God!! They're coming down/ she thought standing up and walking towards harry.  
  
"You are Great!!" claire said.  
  
"Thanks" harry smiled. "did you enjoyed watching?"  
  
"Of course I did" claire said /well, it wouldn't hurt to lie a little bit! It's not like I'm lying to him about something really bad! I want him to like me and becides. I did like it at first!/ "how do you ride a broom?"  
  
"You don't know how to ride a broom?" harry asked surprised  
  
"Well, no! Is that weird?" Claire asked surprised about the way harry'd reacted.  
  
"You never had flying lessons? Not in your first year?" he asked surprised again  
  
"No... only the boys, girls weren't allowed to ride a broom! You are not pure if you do" Claire explained  
  
"That Is So Not fair! I'll learn you how to fly" harry offered "or do you don't want to?"  
  
"Of Course I do! I've always wanted to learn how to fly!" Claire said ?thank God he asked !!!!!/  
  
"ok, lets see.... you hold the broom like this and then you swing one leg to the other side and kick off the ground! It's quite simple!" harry explained "here give it a try"  
  
"Oh no.... I'm scared... I cant do this! Cant you fly with me? Like sit behind me?" Claire asked holding the broom and blushing a little bit.  
  
"well, if you want. It can hold the two of us" harry said taking the broom again. "come and sit in front of me" he said as he swung one leg over the broom. Claire walked towards him and swung one leg over it to. She could feel Harry's warm chest against her back. /this is going to be so funny!!/ she thought.  
  
"Ok kick off!" she heard Harry's voice say behind her as he putted his arms around her holding the broom before her. She felt her stomach twist a few times. Than she putted her hands on top of Harry's and kicked of. The air was going through her blond hair. It felt terrific! Especially with Harry sitting behind her with his arm around her.  
  
"What do I do now?" she asked looking back , right it the face of harry.  
  
"Tell me where you want to go" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I want to fly over the lake" Claire said back, smiling.  
  
"ok, here we go" harry said flying to the lake. It was so beautiful to see the water underneath them. "do you want to go lower?" harry whispered in her ear again.  
  
"yes" she nodded. They flew lower. She could nearly touch the water. Her heart was pounding as she felt his embrace get tighter.  
  
They flew like that for a couple of minutes. They were nearly on the other side of the lake when harry said.  
  
"That is my favourite place, I often go there when I want to think" pointing to an open spot near the water. "want to go there? You have a really beautiful view"  
  
"Ok" Claire said back /this is getting romantic! Unfortunately its only been 4 days ago that cho broke up with him../  
  
they landed on the spot and suddenly Claire understood why it was harry's favourite place. You had a beautiful view of the castle and the lake.  
  
"This is amazing! How did you find out about this?" claire asked.  
  
"I flew here once when everyone thought I was the one who'd opened the chamber of secrets, because I wanted to be alone. and just found out about the place. No one knows it" Harry said turning a little bit red.  
  
"So that makes me a little bit special, If I'm the first one to see it" Claire blushed (as did harry.)  
  
They sat there for a while just staring at the lake and the castle. After a while Claire automatically putted her head on his shoulder. /oh my god!! What am I doing! Well.... he doesn't seem to mind.... this feels so nice/  
  
Claire looked up seeing harry's face, who was staring over the water.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"yes?" he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"What were you thinking? You seemed so far away" Claire almost whispered.  
  
"I don't know. I always lose track of time when I'm here! It's so peaceful" harry smiled. "Do you want to go?"  
  
"No, I want to lose track of time" Claire said as she kissed his lips gently. /WHAT AM I DOING?/ she asked herself as she suddenly stood up. "I want to leave Now!" /I RUINED IT!! IT'S COMPLETELY MY FAULT/ harry looked surprised, not saying a word for a long time.  
  
Then finally he said  
  
"Well, if that's what you want" and he got on his firebold, so did Claire.  
  
/Why doesn't he say something? Were almost on the other side of the lake... he doesn't want me... otherwise he would have kissed me already or at least kissed me back when I kissed him, not that he had the chance...it was a really small kiss it lasted just one second or something... I am so going to run away as soon as we're back on the ground...No that would be even more humiliating... I'll just walk beside him saying nothing... just act as if it was a mistake... thank god finally we're on the other side... now all we have to do is land...../ claire thought when they landed.  
  
She gave the firebold back to harry and began to walk towards the castle, neither of them said something the whole way. The only thing harry said was the password, claire couldn't wait to get to her room and just cry, but she decided not to. She had to go to cherish and ask her for advise. So she turned around just as she walked in the common room and walked away. Not knowing that Harry looked really surprised and hurt when he realised she'd walked away.  
  
**  
  
"Cherish?" claire said knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in" she heard her friend say. "what is it?" cherish asked looking at Claire.  
  
Claire couldn't control herself anymore and started crying.  
  
"Claire?....." cherish said embracing her and letting her cry for a couple of minutes.  
  
"It was.....Horrible!" Claire cried "He didn't say.....a.....word! nothing.......and then Oh"  
  
"Claire, calm down. I don't understand..." cherish said trying to calm Claire down.  
  
"Ok...ok....I'm fine now....I'll tell you what happened" claire said controlling her tears.  
  
"Sit down, then we can talk about whatever happened" Cherish said supporting Claire to a chair.  
  
"I went to see harry practice Quidditch and everything went great. He learned me how to fly and it was just going perfect until.... until I kissed him" Claire sighed.  
  
"ok..so you kissed him that is not bad..."  
  
"Well, it was a little kiss just one second. I was so embarrassed! I said I wanted to leave. And after what seemed like FOREVER! He just said: If that's what you want and we flew back not saying a word to each other the whole way up to the Gryff tower"  
  
"Mmm... you should go talk to him, you know that do you?" cherish said.  
  
"Yes...but not today!!!" claire sighed  
  
"Maybe its not so bad as you think" cherish said trying to make her friend feel better. "how exactly did he react after you kissed him?"  
  
"I don't know... I was to shocked to see.. he probably puked or something" claire said  
  
"Well, maybe he thinks its just a mistake" cherish said "you can sleep here tonight"  
  
"Thank you thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!" claire said hugging cherish. "but what about Draco?"  
  
"He'll sleep in his own bed, otherwise people are going to suspect something. Oh I forgot to tell you... we have a relationship!! And the gossip isn't true at all! He is still a virgin! Can you believe it?" cherish said exited  
  
"HE IS? I never never NEVER expected that!!!!" claire said surprised. "that is just wonderful! Why is everything going great with you and is everything going bloody miserable with me?"  
  
"No, it isn't! I'm sure you and harry will come together really soon" cherish said "shall I go talk to him?" she offered  
  
"NO!!! I'll talk to him tomorrow" claire said.  
  
****  
  
The next day during lunch.  
  
"I see he isn't feeling really great" Claire said to cherish.  
  
"How can you see that?" cherish asked surprised "oh of course... forgot!" she said when claire pointed to her eyes. "Just go talk to him, now is a perfect time! Ron and hermione just left! Go! Otherwise you will regret it for the rest of your life! Trust me" she said encouraging her friend  
  
"ok here I go" claire said standing up from the Slytherin table and walking towards harry.  
  
"Harry? Could I talk to you?" she asked. He nodded and stood up walking after her. Outside the great hall she said:  
  
"I see I'm not the person you want to see" Claire said looking into his eyes.  
  
He smiled "what are you a seer or something?"  
  
Claire stiffened "how do you know?"  
  
"You are?" harry asked surprised.  
  
/great Now I really blew it! I have to get out of here/ she thought feeling the tears burn in her eyes and she ran away. She didn't know where to go but for some reason she walked towards the closet where the school brooms were and grabbed one of them. She ran outside while tears were running over her cheek.  
  
/I'm so stupid! It was just a joke! He didn't mean it!! He didn't knew!/ she mounted her broom and kicked of flying automatically towards the lake. /it was so perfect when we flew here! he'll probably tell everyone so they can kick me from school again... why didn't I notice it was just a joke? I have to get out of here! but where must I go?.....Harry's spot will do/ she thought heading towards his open spot. She landed and fell into the grass. Looking up to the sky.  
  
/I could just kill myself for this!...../ she was so tired of all the things that happened that weekend that she just fell asleep in the grass.  
  
***  
  
she felt someone go through her hair and woke up. /where am I?/ She opened her eyes and saw Harry's big green eyes. "Harry!"  
  
Then she remembered everything and stood up quickly.  
  
"I was looking for you everywhere!" harry said grabing her hand.  
  
"To do what? Kill me?" Claire said pulling her hand back.  
  
"I think we misunderstood each other" harry said "I didn't know why you're making such a fuss about the whole seer thing, and why you were ignoring me and running away and stuff so when you ran away for the second time I wanted to go after you! but I couldn't find out where you went so I asked cherish and we talked for a while. And We misunderstood each other! Really! I like you to!"  
  
"How did you find me?" claire asked  
  
"Well, cherish told me you liked me a lot and so I figured that this would be the place I would go! Because this is where you kissed me. Although it was just a little kiss." Harry explained slipping his hands around her tiny waist.  
  
"But, harry... I'm a seer!!" claire said surprised when she felt his hands around her.  
  
"Yes... so what! Its special! The ministry of magic can use seers!" harry said "what is the big deal?"  
  
"Well, my family rejected me when they found out about it! So there is a Big deal" claire said angrily.  
  
"I don't know where the hell you were born but here its a gift! If you are a seer!" harry said feeling really sorry for Claire.  
  
"So you want to see me, even though I'm a seer?" she asked. "sure I do! I like you really much" harry smiled  
  
"but what about Cho? You are not over her!" claire cried  
  
"Well, maybe not completely but I've managed to fall in love again" harry smiled giving her a little kiss. Then he turned around and walked to his broom.  
  
Claire was stiffened for a little time everything she'd prayed for so badly had happened! Then she said "HARRY POTTER!!! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE! I'M NOT SATISFIED WITH THAT! MAYBE CHO IS BUT I'M MOST CERTAINLY NOT!"  
  
Harry turned around and walked back to claire lifting her up in the air. "was hoping you would say something like that" and he kissed her again this time with passion!  
  
"is that better?" he asked going through her blond hair.  
  
"Nope! That wasn't better at all!!!" claire laughed.  
  
"Oh no?" harry asked tickling her ribs. "then we'll just have to try it again"  
  
he kissed her. She felt his tongue come into her mouth, their tongues touch and play with each other. She felt his hands caress her back underneath her shirt. She felt his muscular belly with her hands. This was really everything she'd ever wanted! 


	13. finally I told him my secret, but the ti...

"Hey love" cherish said kissing her boyfriend. She felt a little bit nervous. It was a month after the date and draco had to go to his father tomorrow to turn down the dark mark. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she'd asked that question like a hundred times, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
"Yes, I have to" draco sighed "god, I'm scared" going through his hair.  
  
"Well, I'm scared too" cherish said hugging him.  
  
"Cherish, I've been thinking" draco muttered "what if I do receive the dark mark and pretend that I'm a worthy follower, but actually I spy on them. Giving information to our side. You know voldemort has got his powers back. The terror will begin soon. I can sense it when I'm with my father. That's why I'm receiving the mark so early! They need people. I'll be just like professor Snape"  
  
"Are you crazy?" cherish asked scared and surprised "that'll kill you!"  
  
"But telling my father will kill me to" draco said.  
  
"God, draco... I hate my father!" cherish yelled.  
  
"What?" draco asked "what has this got to do with your father?"  
  
"EVERYTHING!!! Damn it! Voldemort..... voldemort is my father!" cherish confessed /Finally I told him my secret! But my timing sucks!/ "you'll hate me, I know!" letting go of draco and walking to the fire. There was a silence. Cherish looked at draco's stunned face. Cherish began to cry. /he hates me/  
  
"No, that cant be!" draco stuttered  
  
"It's true" cherish cried.  
  
"But you're against him, right?" draco asked  
  
"Yes" cherish said.  
  
"Well, then you're just like me! I hate my father to! We are on different sides to" draco smiled walking towards cherish and hugging her tightly  
  
"You don't mind?" cherish asked surprised.  
  
"No, I know you! I know you're nothing like him" draco smiled.  
  
"Draco? I've just decided something. I'm going with you. I want to be by your side when you get the dark mark. I'll be a spy to" cherish said firmly.  
  
"I wont let you! It's to dangerous!" Draco panicked.  
  
"that will be the only way to watch over you. I don't want to lose you. We'll go to your father in the morning and you'll introduce me and tell him I'm worthy to get the mark to and I'll be by your side" cherish said firmly again. "right now, I want to make love to you"  
  
draco smiled "right now?"  
  
"Yes! We could be dead tomorrow this time" cherish smiled back. "don't you want to?" escorting him to the bed.  
  
"Yes. I'm happy you want to go with me tomorrow. But are you sure you're ready?" draco said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I was ready a long time ago. I just didn't want to make love to you if you didn't know my secret" cherish said. After that she removed her scarf and her cloak she had a muggle dress underneath that. Draco started to kiss her neck and her shoulders while she removed his cloak and was trying to remove his tie.  
  
"fuck! Draco please remove your tie" cherish laughed after she'd almost strangled draco. Draco laughed and removed it with his sweater, his shirt and his trousers. He stood there only in a pair of boxers. And flushed. Slowly he went with his hands underneath her dress. Draco lifted her up and threw her on her bed. He climbed on top of her and started to kiss her belly. Cherish giggled.  
  
"wow, your beautiful" he whispered. This time it was her turn to make him giggle and she rolled over so she was on top. She took of her dress and started to kiss his mouth, neck, shoulders & belly. She could hear him moan and giggle. Slowly his hand were moving towards her bra he tried to open it but he couldn't and cherish began to laugh. "I'll help you with that! Your need some practice for that kind of stuff" draco laughed but stunned when she took of her bra.  
  
"you are so beautiful"  
  
"You already said that. Now stop making me blush all the time" she blushed.  
  
She threw the sheets on top of them like a tent and kissed draco again. She was getting nervous now. Draco rolled over so he was on top again.  
  
"Nervous?" he asked nervously  
  
"Yes, but I know you'll be careful" cherish said hugging him.  
  
"And I know you will be to" he laughed  
  
...................  
  
***  
  
the next morning cherish woke up in draco's arms. /it was so lovely! It didn't hurt....well maybe a little bit but he was so sweet that it didn't really matter/ she felt draco was slowly waking up too.  
  
"Good morning, love" she whispered. He didn't reply but she felt his embrace get tighter as if he was scared she would stand up.  
  
"Darling?" cherish asked  
  
"I don't want to wake up!" he muttered "It was so nice and if I wake up I have to think about other things again like Lucius..."  
  
"Oh, I love you!" cherish giggled  
  
"Love you too" draco smiled back but he kept his eyes closed.  
  
"You know... you ARE awake now!" cherish giggled again. But then she got serious. "draco, we have to go and talk to your father"  
  
"Oh, I hoped you'd forget about that" he said opening his eyes.  
  
"How could I? We must act really good if we want to pull this of without any problems." Cherish said "it's not only your dad, it's voldemort to and I'm sure Cho'll suspect me! But I wont leave you alone with those people"  
  
"thanks" draco stuttered. Realising they we're both getting in a lot of danger.  
  
They both stood up and got dressed.  
  
"don't wear any muggle clothes" draco warned "my father and Voldemort hate muggle clothes"  
  
"I wont! But what must I wear?" cherish asked looking into her closet.  
  
"What you wear at school, otherwise it would be suspicious. And act arrogant!!!" draco warned again. "act like Cho or something"  
  
"I will! I had enough practice" cherish laughed putting on her school uniform. She did her hair in a tight bun and did some make-up on.  
  
"Ready?" draco asked.  
  
"Yeah lets go" cherish said shivering a bit.  
  
*** 


	14. the dark mark

"Ok, here we go" draco whispered when he opened his fathers door. He walked in and suddenly he froze. Cherish froze too. This was not what they expected to see. His father and a blond girl were lying on his desk. His father raised his eyebrows while looking at the couple.  
  
"Ever heard from knocking?" he asked coldly. "well, I guess it's time you meet my new girlfriend"  
  
"Father I..." draco tried to apologise but then he saw who the blond girl was. "Rosa? That is disgusting! Father how could you! Does mother know?"  
  
"Yes, she does. And there is now need to be rude" Lucius said slowly. Letting go of rosa who was still in his arms. "What do you want?"  
  
"You said I had to come to you. And that we would go to voldemort, where I'll recieve the mark" Draco said. Lucius was shocked a little. Then he signed to cherish with a questioned look on his face.  
  
"Oh don't worry about her" draco said "She's my girlfriend and she wants to become on of the followers of the dark lord too"  
  
"Rosa, would you please leave us?" lucius asked kindly kissing his girl goodbye "see you tonight" then he turned to draco and cherish again "I'm listening"  
  
"Mr Malfoy. Draco and I have been together for a month and a half. He told me he was receiving the dark mark soon and well, I wanted that to!" Cherish said feeling really nervous from the inside. "I would really like to meet the dark lord, he has done great things"  
  
"Mmm..." lucius said you could see he was thinking "I trust my son enough to bring you to the dark lord, but I must warn you. He'll decide if you are worthy of the mark. If you are not. You know to much and you will die"  
  
cherish shivered "I know that, sir" she said firmly.  
  
"Good" lucius continued. "take my arm I'll transfer you two"  
  
draco and cherish walked towards him and grabbed his arm. The next second they were on a really dark graveyard. Cherish could feel draco shiver, she quickly squeezed his hand a bit. Then they followed Lucius.  
  
"Lucius" a cold voice said. "you brought company, explain yourself. Or no wait let them explain. I see you brought your son as we agreed but who is that?" Voldemort asked pointing to cherish.  
  
"My lord, my name is Cherish Chang" cherish said.  
  
"And what brings you here?" he asked.  
  
"Draco told me he was receiving the dark mark. I wanted that to so I went with them. My lord" cherish responded.  
  
"Do you know what you must do to receive the dark mark?" He asks again.  
  
"No, my lord" cherish answered again.  
  
"You'll have to pass a test. You are a Chang right?" he asked stepping into the light. "I know your family rather well"  
  
"I believe you do, my lord" cherish said feeling really angry "I believe you knew my mother my aunt and my nice Cho"  
  
"That is correct, I've heard some thing about you to" voldemort said raising one eyebrow "You wanted to thwart my plans with Harry Potter"  
  
cherish didn't expect this, but she remained calm and answered "If that is true I am very sorry. I didn't know that you were the source behind her"  
  
"And why exactly do you want to become a follower?" he asked  
  
"Because I want to be a part of the great things you do" cherish answered "and because I want to spend more time with my father"  
  
"I Don't know what you mean" voldemort said surprised.  
  
"It means that you are my father, my lord" Cherish smiled.  
  
Voldemort stiffened "can you prove that?"  
  
"You would have to ask my mother who was your mistress, my lord" cherish answered calmly. /this isn't going like I expected!!! Hell, I'm scared/  
  
"You don't seem to be nervous at all" voldemort said changing the subject. "but I'm afraid no woman was ever able to receive the Dark mark, look around you"  
  
"I have noticed that, my lord" cherish answered "But someone has to be the first" she said impudent /woops!! Why did I SAY THAT/  
  
"A little brash, miss Chang? Well, I suppose you could help me in another way just like your mother, after testing you of course" he sneered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Cherish asked surprised "I'm your daughter! That is incest, my lord" cherish said trying to control the anger inside her.  
  
"Well, my man could use some pleasure" he sneered again.  
  
"I'm sorry but I cant! I am not here for that kind of work! I wanted to help you but not in that way. I want to be your follower and receive the dark mark just like this men here" cherish almost yelled. "my lord" she added quickly.  
  
"Temper, I see. Maybe I could use you" Voldemort said thinking "you don't seem to be scared"  
  
"That is because I'm not like those man here" cherish said firmly "I'm not afraid to die" /well, I am!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
"We'll see about that" voldemort sneered again. "No women managed to pass the test without passing out and hardly any men. If you pass the test without passing out you will be the first woman receiving the dark mark. And I will do that because I strongly believe you are my daughter. You are courageous, steadfast, beautiful and have the temper. Like me!"  
  
"Thank you my lord! I'm honoured" cherish smiled /NOT PUKE YAKYAKYAK!!/  
  
"ok, we'll start testing" voldemort smiled. He muttered a spell and a blue spark came towards cherish.  
  
She felt it hit. And suddenly she felt pain fill her body. She screamed from the inside! But her face was normal from the outside. She felt the pain increase, she tried not to collapse but the pain increased every time a little more. And finally she started screaming and collapsed. But she didn't pass out. She grabbed the ground under her hands and screamed even more. It felt like her hart was exploding. But suddenly it stopped. She opened her eyes again and saw the concerning face of draco.  
  
"You made it" he smiled. Cherish tried to smile but she was to week. She heard voldemort walk towards her and rolled over so she could face him.  
  
"You did well, now you must pass a test draco already passed. Watch someone you love get hurt without interfering" voldemort said.  
  
Cherish only nodded /this is going to be worse... I cant watch draco get hurt!!/ two men walked towards her. One of them lifted her up the other one grabbed her head so she could only look towards draco, who was standing in a circle of men. /I can do this! If I survived the test draco will to/ and for a reason she couldn't close her eyes, probably some kind of spell.  
  
She saw voldemort get ready, raising hi wand. Suddenly she remembered something they'd learned in class. A telepathic thing. If you concentrate and focus on the person real hard and think of the word or sentence you want to say. He would be able to hear it. /why didn't I pay attention during that class, well it's worth a shot/ Voldemort muttered a curse and almost immediately she saw draco's eyes were filled with pain. She saw him strangling against it. He trembled a little bit. It was horrible to watch but she could not turn away. She started to concentrate fixing her eyes on draco's. /Don't give up, love/ she thought /You'll make it just like me/ to her surprise draco turned his head a little bit and looked into her eyes. /did he hear it?/ she thought. Then she saw the pain was increasing and concentrated again. /you will make it!! Otherwise no sex for you tonight!!/ she saw a little smile on his mouth just before he collapsed on the ground. He was shaking really bad now. /I love you!/ she stopped concentrating /this is taking to long/ she thought. /why doesn't it stop? I cant watch this much longer!!/  
  
Then voldemort stopped and said:  
  
"You are both stronger than I thought. Now the last test. To see if you are speaking the truth"  
  
cherish got nervous. She and draco had practised this morning to be stronger than the curse, but she managed only once.  
  
"Cherish come up here" voldemort said pointing to a grave. "Sit here"  
  
she walked towards the grave, shivering a bit /Yak! Why do I have to sit on a grave? Someone lies beneath here.../  
  
voldemort spoke the truth spell and began to ask questions.  
  
"Who do you admire most?"  
  
cherish felt the enormous nerve to tell the truth "Draco" she admitted. /shit that was the truth/  
  
"Why?" voldemort asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Because.." she paused she'd almost said because he's going to spy for our side and because he has to live with a horrible father, but she didn't. She answered "Because he passed the test without fainting" it was half true, she admired him for that.  
  
"Are you going to be loyal to me?"  
  
"No" cherish answered but than she recovered and added "I'll be more than loyal to you" she could barely get the words out of her mouth. But to her relieve she saw voldemort sneer.  
  
"What is the most scariest thing that happened tonight"  
  
"Sitting on this grave" she admitted and it was the truth.  
  
"Good" he smiled "I believe you.. you are finished" releasing her from the spell  
  
/Thank god!! I did it!! Now it's draco's turn/  
  
"If you'll both come over here" voldemort commanded "you two will receive the dark mark"  
  
"Sir" lucius interrupted "You forgot draco.."  
  
"Oh but I thought you would be wise enough to test him BEFORE he got here. otherwise it would ruin your reputation"  
  
"He did" draco said smiling to his dad "Twice"  
  
"Is that correct, lucius?" voldemort asked  
  
"Yes, my lord" lucius said smiling thankfully to his son.  
  
"Good, we can continue. Place your arms on the desk" he commanded. They both did "Now, this will hurt a little" he pointed his wand on both of their arms and muttered a spell. Cherish stiffened she didn't expect it to hurt so much. It felt like boiling water or fire on your arm. She closed her eyes for a little while, when she opened them again she saw the dark mark on her arm very clearly.  
  
"You'll feel the mark burn when I call you! And you will go to lucius who will bring you here, is that clear?" voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes, my lord" the two said.  
  
"Well, lucius will bring you back to hogwarts" Voldemort said shaking their hand.  
  
They both walked towards lucius, very VERY relieved! He brought them back to hogwarts.  
  
"Thanks, son" he muttered when they were in his room again "I'm proud of you"  
  
"thanks, father" draco smiled and he and cherish walked through the door.  
  
"You know... you promised me something when you planted your thoughts in my head" Draco smiled.  
  
"I know! I cant wait to get back into my room" cherish said kissing his warm lips. 


End file.
